


To Love and To Cherish

by jamesilver



Series: Drarry Ficlet Requests [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Cute Kids, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fatherhood, Flirting, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Parenthood, Quidditch, domestic married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: REQUEST: domestic married couple Darry___Or, Harry and Draco are married with children and a lot of heavy, married flirting
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Ficlet Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742842
Comments: 14
Kudos: 275





	To Love and To Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series of fics that I have done as requests. Check out the series for more! This fic was requested by Penning_the_Stars on ao3.
> 
> lmao personal hc that harry named his kids james sirius potter and lily luna potter and then realized that having 'james potter and lily potter' running around was too weird for him mentally so they always call their kids 'James Sirius' and 'Lily Luna'
> 
> "To Love and To Cherish" alternate title "To Love and To Cherish (And to Fuck on the Kitchen Floor)"

“...and Quidditch practice is at three—“

“I know, Draco,” Harry said around a mouthful of cereal. 

“—and Lily Luna has ballet today at four—“

“I know, Draco.” 

“—and we agreed with Hermione and Ron that after Hugo and Lily Luna finish their ballet class today, you’ll take both of them for ice cream and then you’ll pick up James Sirius and Rose from Quidditch and—“

“I know, Draco.” Harry set his spoon down, standing and moving around the table into the kitchen to lay his hand on top of Draco’s busy one, packing lunches for the kids. “I know, love,” he said. “I do in fact run our children from practice to rehearsal to recital every day.” 

“Yes, but you’re the most forgetful man I know.” Draco moved his hand, trying to continue packing the lunches, but Harry’s on top of his stilled it against the counter. 

“Why would I need to remember when my husband’s a walking calendar?” He kissed Draco’s cheek and then started moving his kisses further down, paying particular attention to the side of Draco’s neck just before he reached his shoulder. His other hand came to grasp at Draco’s hip. 

“Harry, the kids could see,” Draco warned. 

“No, they won’t. You know James Sirius doesn’t get up until he absolutely has to and Lily Luna’s been up for three hours reading but there’s no chance she’s leaving her room until right before she has to leave and even then, her nose’ll still be stuck in that book.” As Harry spoke, his hand moved a little lower. 

Draco tipped him away with his shoulder, laughing a little. “Not in the kitchen, Harry. We have children who could walk in here any second!” 

With a small bite to Draco’s neck, Harry gave up and pushed away. 

“Okay, so,” he said. “From school to Quidditch to ballet, from ballet to ice cream to Quidditch?”

Draco nodded, finishing the last of the lunches. “And then drop all four off at Ron and Hermione’s. The kids are having a sleepover.” 

Harry’s eyebrows raised. “So, really, if I want to press you against the counter, I’ve only to wait until tonight?” 

With a roll of his eyes, Draco just laughed. “Go get the kids to come out here and eat breakfast.” 

“You know,” Harry said, walking backwards to the door. “James Sirius goes to Hogwarts next year. Lily Luna’ll follow in another two...Soon enough, this whole house’ll be ours again.” He paused when he got to the doorway, lowering his voice to barely above a whisper that he was absolutely sure would not carry far enough for either of their children to hear him. “And I’m gonna fuck you in every room just like I did when we moved in.” 

Once again, Draco just laughed and waved him off. 

__________

“Yes!” Harry cheered from the stands, throwing his hands in the air and stopping himself before he fully stood. One of the moms a few seats away gave him a rude glare, but Harry just rolled his eyes. His son just did an amazing block! He was raising a damn good Keeper so he was allowed to be a little bit proud! 

Then he looked to his side and saw Lily Luna and Hugo were covering their faces in their ice cream cones and realized it might not have been a rude stare so much as a disproving one. He was about to clean them up when their faces magically washed clean. 

Confused, Harry looked around him and that’s when he saw his husband making his way over to them. 

Draco sat down next to him. 

“Honestly, Harry, could you keep the children clean for half a minute?” 

Harry kissed him on the cheek and put an arm around his shoulders. “Didn’t know you were going to be here.”

Draco shrugged. “I got off work early. How was your day, love?” 

“Pretty good. Hermione had me go and talk to that Ministry guy about SPEW again. Apparently he never listens to her because he preserves his rapt attention for me.” 

“Oh? Does the man have a bit of a crush on the Boy Who Lived or does he just not like Hermione?” 

“I think he’s a little sexist, actually—Oh, go!” Harry cut off. He dropped his arm from Draco’s shoulder as they both jolted a little, watching James Sirius dive to block the Quaffle. 

“Yes!” Harry yelled again and Draco gave a very proper and approving nod. 

“That’s my boy,” Draco said. “I mean, being our child, of course he would be a natural player.” 

“Yeah, but it’s not our kid that’s the Seeker.” Harry glanced up high towards where Rose Weasley was gently flying, on the lookout for the Snitch. 

“You know, Harry,” Draco began. “Since you decided to be a stay-at-home dad, I’m quite surprised you didn’t take to anything like this.” 

“Like what?” 

Draco gestured in front of them. “Like coaching little league Quidditch. It seems very you.” He turned to his husband. “And, as you so astutely pointed out this morning, our youngest will be leaving for Hogwarts in just three years. Your weeks during the school year are about to get a lot more boring with them gone. Maybe you should take to something like this.” 

Harry had actually never considered it before, but now that Draco brought it up, it was all Harry could do to not tear up at the thought. “Love.” He squeezed his arm around Draco’s shoulders. “That’s an amazing idea. You’re right; it’s just perfect.” 

“Yes, I know.” Draco pushed his hair back. “I am a genius.” 

Laughing, Harry dipped his head and kissed just below Draco’s ear before whispering quietly, “And so humble too.”

“Oh, shove off,” Draco muttered quietly, jostling Harry with his shoulder. 

They were still recovering from their joke when Hugo shouted from beside them and they looked up to see his sister racing after the Snitch. 

Harry took Draco’s face in his hands. “Let’s get these kids dropped off at Ron and Hermione’s. I’ve got a kitchen floor with your name on it.” 

Draco scoffed a little, speaking quietly. “The floor? Who do you think I am, Potter? I thought you said the counter.” 

“Well, you demand the cleanest kitchen floors of anyone I know, so I think you’ll be fine. And,” he added, speaking quickly as the kids started to walk towards them. “I guarantee you won’t be protesting for long.”

Draco’s eyebrows shot up and Harry laughed, standing. “Hey, great game, you two!”

**Author's Note:**

> harry teaching kids to play quidditch is the cutest thing i have heard all day thank you
> 
> ___  
> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests (like this one) on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)


End file.
